Couldn't Stop Looking
by OutspokenSilence
Summary: PavixGraverobber. ....Don't ask.


This was sort of inspired by a crack-filled conversation I had with kaufmannisawesome2k9.

I apologize for the FAIL. But I must say, it isn't the easiest of pairings to write for.  


* * *

Dead bodies are all the same. Infact, you've seen one and you've seen them all. I was never afraid of them, ever. They're not breathing, living humans, they're just hunks of flesh and bone. Matter. However, when someone dies right infront of you, the flicker of life leaving their eyes, it's terrifying. It's like someone flicked a switch and everything just stopped working.

That was the first day I had ever seen him up close. Pavi Largo. Amber Sweet's vain brother. I had watched him for a while, prancing around like he owned the place. He didn't notice me, I didn't want him too, but watching him was one of the most fascinating things I've ever done. I stared and stared, unable to take my eyes from him. The way he moved, hardly taking a step before he checked 'his' face in the mirror. If anyone had seen me there, god knows what I would have done. Someone like me, within touching distance of a Largo, and that Largo wasn't even her. That couldn't look good.

Sitting there behind the trashcans, a Zydrate vial perched precariously on my lap, my mind started to whir. What on earth was he doing out here? This was the worst part of the city, only scumbags and black market traders ever walked these streets. His poncy little strut and clothing stuck out like a sore thumb. He was lucky I wasn't the type to dive in there, guns blazing. Plus, seeing him standing there was making me a little too happy. It was his face, his goddamn face. It was stupidly womanly, infact, it looked like it had been ripped straight from the face of a woman's fresh corpse.

In an attempt to get a better look, I had lurched forward, forcing a trashcan lid to rattle across the floor. " Shit.." I murmured, while attempting to crawl back into the shadows. I didn't want anyone questioning just why I had been lurking there, did I? Hell no. Especially when my only answer was filled with rather incriminating statements. There was no way I was finding a man attractive, that was just wrong. I just missed Amber, that was it. I needed satisfaction.

The light footsteps got closer, he was searching for whatever caused the noise. It was with a racing heart that I realised he was leaning right over the trashcans, his arms raised in an attempt not to touch the filthy discarded waste. Stupid pansy. His search stopped after a few seconds and he disappeared out of sight once more. My feet just took me there after him, not letting my conscience have a say on the matter. That left me in a very difficult situation, especially when his gaze met mine. A pang of something ran through my body, it was a little painful. Dear god, when I met Amber I..

My thoughts were cut off by his constant stare. I was too taken aback to say anything too him. No, this was a bad dream. That's what I told myself then, but now I kinda think it could have been a good one. Neither of us spoke, until the point which it became oh-so-very awkward. His expression didn't change, although I wasn't sure if it could. A rather attractive looking pout stayed permanently on his features, and I found myself melting in his gaze. It was a disgusting feeling, I felt so helpless. Which of course, I wasn't. One click of the Zydrate gun and Paviche Largo would be out like a light. My hand wouldn't move, nor would my body. Disgusting, disgusting and scary.

Another awkward moment passed between the two of us, with his gaze shifting to the floor as I tried to glance elsewhere. We were in our own little world, the noise of the GeneCops approaching was but a distant blur. How I longed to reach out and touch him, just to check he was real. My thoughts were interuppted by someone grabbing harshly at my waist, a sharp tug dragging me away from him. Of course I struggled and kicked, shouting a whole string of obscenities. A trap. That dumbass had dragged me into a trap like some sort of pathetic little creature. I was soon to find that my theory was unfounded, very much so.

A piercing scream, a cry of agony. He fell to the floor, gibbering something under his breath. The GeneCops were fuckin everywhere, I lost him in the crowd. That was it. That was bloody well it. They just kept hitting him over and over again, until every smack made the bile rise in my throat. I assumed it would be me next, I'd have my brains smashed into the concrete. Pansy boy only stopped writhing once a final blow to his head had been delivered, and the puddle of blood had reached my feet. Nasty. I couldn't bear to look at the body as they dispersed, leaving me stood in a lake of god-knows-what. So I ran, I freaking well ran.

I only looked at you 'cause you reminded me of Amber. I wanted to pin you against the wall and do whatever I could to make you scream my name. That's it. Nothing more than that. I bet there was nothing left of you to bury, Princess Pavi, and I don't care.

I just couldn't stop looking at your beautiful face.

* * *

  
Once again, I am sorry.

OS.


End file.
